Beside You
by thoughtsofgray
Summary: They always say ‘Curiosity killed the cat’. What if this time, curiosity saved the dog? Having someone beside your, holding you hand through the good and the bad times will surly save you from pain and suffering. AU.DMHP.SLASH


**Summary:** They always say 'Curiosity killed the cat'. What if this time, curiosity saved the dog? Having someone beside you, holding you hand through the good and the bad times will surly save you from pain and suffering. [.SLASH]

**A/N:** Hay you all! And good day to you. I'm here to share with you a story that was formed in my mind while I was on my way home after a trip with my family in the gardens. I really wanted to write it and just put everything my brain held in this story…now my brain is empty -cough- as usual XD

**Oh and by the way, this story takes place in London, 1870.**

**Rating:** PG-13…….for now at least. I'm not sure if I'm going to make any real 'mature' scene. Maybe only cuddling, hugging (are they the same meaning?), kissing or—you got the idea. Since they are still little children, I'll wait till they (Draco and Harry) become 15 or 14? You tell me which age.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters…because I would never make Harry in love with Ginny if I did of course!! They all belong to their wonderful creator JKR -hugs JKR tightly- . So in short, all I own is this twisted plot. I only borrowed JKR's hot characters for the pleasure of my own pervert, evil, sick and…did I mention pervert? Mind -evil laugh-

----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, ready? One, two, three!!" the two boys broke into a run with a smile gracing their faces.

"Mate, you go that way and I go this way" the red head pointed for his best friend the road they should take and the brunette nodded in replay giggling and both of them took their separate ways.

The emerald eyed boy hoped that his friend won't catch them but he knew better than that. Even though she was not very fast, her cleverness made up for that.

His breathe came out in gasps because of his fast running. He turned his head left and right searching for a place to hide. Currently he was near a river bridge that leads to his favorite forest garden. His lips formed an evil grin. He knew just the right place to hide.

He ran once again and crossed the wooden bridge and entered the garden. It was his favorite because it held so many memories of his parents. When he was a baby, his father James and his mother Lily always brought him here and had a picnic together. He could still remember few glimpses of the fun times he shared with his family.

He shook his head in an attempt to focus on his goal, which was hiding from her. The garden was engulfed with shadows because of the long trees surrounding it but there were few spots of light that the sun was able to catch. He could hear the bird's melody following him as he approached a tree and walked behind it to find a well known small cave formed inside. The hole was enough for his small body to fit.

He quickly squished himself inside it and tired to suppress his laughter as he was sure that his smart friend would never figure out his hide place.

After a minute later he heard his best friends' voices not from far away.

_No way!! 'How did she know that I was here?' _He was sure that she didn't guess. '_Damn her and her stupid smart brain!' _

"Harry!! I know that you're in the tree's hole so how yourself and don't let me come out and drag you with your ear" she said with a board tone.

Harry groaned and '_I was sure that she wouldn't be able to find me this time!'_

He got out from his hide place and pouted. "Ah Hermione! How were you able to find me so fast?! I mean I chose this well hidden place and thought there was no bloody way you would be able to find me!" He had thought of this operation very well and wanted to show that the bushy haired girl wasn't as smart as she sounded.

She giggled while holding a suffering Ron from his already flushed ear "Harry, you know that you will never be able to hide from me. I mean it was pretty obvious that you were going to hide in Godric's garden. You are always so easy to read!"

Harry sighed in defeat. His friend always seemed to be able to read ever thought passed through his head and he would never be able to fool her.

"Okay Hermione, you win" he smiled. Hermione somehow was able to even find his best friend Ron in less than 5 minutes.

The three of them has always been best friends. Ron was his childhood mate and then both of them met Hermione and all three became like brothers and…one sister. Even now at the age of eleven, Hermione was still the smartest and the most observant; Ron was still playful and jerk (according to Hermione) and Harry was still the cheerful and friendly boy he was.

"So Ron, how did Hermione find you so fast?" Harry always loved teasing Ron about their brilliant friend because he always said that he was way smarter than her…Aberrantly, he wasn't.

The red head's face turned bright red and mumbled something which Harry couldn't understand but he thought he heard "my ear is going to be taken off"

Harry burst out laughing at his best mate's tomato face. For some sort of reason, Ron's face would turn red for the slightest cause. That always gave Harry a good laugh, though he would stop after Ron's infamous glare.

The trio left Godric's garden while talking excitedly about their upcoming dinner party they were going to have with the Weasley, Granger and Potter family next week with several of their friends.

"Do you think that uncle Sirius will be able to come?" asked Ron worriedly. Harry's godfather, Sirius black was on a mission for he was a famous detective. He was truly a great and with a very good sense of humor. Everyone loved him and treated him like one of their family with Remus Lupin who was a teacher at Hogwarts privet academy for rich children.

Remus was very kind man with cleverness close to Hermione's. He would always spend his time scolding Sirius for his childish attitude.

"Of course he'll come! Sirius never missed any of our celebrations. I'm sure he will solve any mystery he's facing at the moment before the party comes" Harry knew his godfather. The latter always enjoyed their happy times and loved to be part of them.

Remus and Sirius were very close friends and were always by their side no matter what happened.

Every year the three families would make a celebration of their long lasting friendship. They always spent good times and created memories together which made all of them even more closer if that's possible.

The sun slowly began to set and the three friends bid each other good night and went in their separate ways.

Harry sighed while he stared at the beautiful sunset. The sky was divided in three parts. The first layer was colored in blue, the second was in purple and the third was orange. This was his favorite view.

The emerald eyed boy had lots of favorite things. He liked to treasure things in life and appreciate them.

He sighed happily again and began walking slowly towards his house. He noticed a rock in his way and he absently kicked it with his foot. The rock hit a huge iron gate and made a soft clicking sound. If you pass this gate, the first thing that will catch your attention is the huge manor behind it.

It became a routine for Harry, everyday on his way home; he would stop in front of the manor's gate and admire the gardens, the structure and the beautiful view the manor created.

The manor was a mystery for Harry. No one seemed to live inside it and it always looked cold and dead, although it had a small swing and a playground in the garden. Harry wondered if a child once lived in this seemingly neglected house.

Suddenly he saw a movement near one of the manor's windows which was covered by a green colored curtain. Curiosity grew within him and he wanted to know more about the owners but he didn't want to cause any unwanted disturbance.

He bit his lower lip, concentrating on the far window to see if would be another movement. Five minutes passed and Harry gave up. Another sigh escaped from his lips and he continued walking towards his house that was two streets away from the manor.

What he wasn't able to see was two sad silver eyes hidden behind the forest curtain, staring at his back as he walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------

Review if you are interested in this story…or if you want me to update -grins- .


End file.
